Seven Deadly Shorts
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Collection of short drabbles for Seven Deadly Sins that don't belong in my other collection. May or may not contain shorts, but they ARE short. Various pairings.
1. Ren Faire (HowDi)

**A new collection of my drabbles for this series. This is for all of the other drabbles I have that don't fit into the AU of _Too Much And Not Enough_. These drabbles may or may not contain shorts, but they _are_ short.**

* * *

 _ **Title: Ren Faire**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Howzer x Diane_**

 ** _Requester: sassyhazelowl_**

 _ **Prompt** **: Ren Faire AU**_

* * *

Howzer eyed his next exhibition matchup carefully, not wanting a surprise; she was tall… VERY tall, with leather padding that barely fit (not surprising given her uncommon dimensions), and her weapon of choice was an unusual one as well - a long-handled wooden hammer.

He couldn't help grinning at her - this was going to be an interesting fight, to say the least!

Within seconds of the starting buzzer, he found himself knocked clean off his feet, falling on his ass, and in love.


	2. Fencing (BanJeriGuila)

**Like I said previously - most of these will be extremely short.**

* * *

 _ **Title: Fencing**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Ban x Jericho x Guila_**

 ** _Requester: sassyhazelowl_**

 _ **Prompt** **: Fencing AU**_

* * *

Ban was not in the least talented at fencing; he was more of a hands-on type, all-around.

He was, however, very good at being a moving practice dummy for Guila and Jericho to improve their teamwork upon.

Not that he minded overmuch - getting the free opportunity to goad them into rage (easier with Jericho, it must be said) was reward enough for him.


	3. Unrequited Love (HowDi)

**A slightly longer one, haha.**

* * *

 _ **Title: Unrequited Love**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Howzer x Diane_**

 ** _Requester: amatusdarav_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : _**"Each morning he woke up with her on his mind and pain in his heart."**_

* * *

Each morning, he woke up with her on his mind… and pain in his heart.

It seemed neither ever truly left, however. Diane had taken up permanent residence within his thoughts; even in his dreams he could clearly see her effervescent smile. So it was little wonder he awoke with her visage still fresh in his mind's eye.

The pain would always come shortly thereafter. When he came down from the clouds of his dreams, and crashed back to the hard ground (literally - he had quite the habit of falling out of bed). But it would hit him hardest when he realized that she wasn't there, that her heart and head were not likewise filled with his own smile.

Howser was fairly resilient in all things, however. So he would pick himself up, and ready himself for the day. Maybe bug Gil, or pester Guila for some sparring on the days he was feeling most masochistic.

And on the few days he was able to meet with his beautiful giantess, he treasured what moments he could.


	4. Blanket Thief (Baricho)

**This one was fun.**

* * *

 _ **Title: Blanket Thief**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Ban x Jericho_**

 ** _Requester: indraaas_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : ** _no prompt_**

* * *

"If you steal my blankets one more time, I swear only one person will be leaving this room alive in the morning. I don't care if you're immortal - I will find a way." Jericho yanked hard at the covers. "It's not like you wear a shirt half the time anyway, so it isn't as if you're cold."

Her bed-mate made a whining noise, flopping over on top of her. "Stingy~" Ban said. "I'm Bandit Ban, don't you know. Thieving's what I do best~"

Jericho's face heated up. "W-w-what do you think you're doing?!" she hissed at him.

The only response was a snore.

King had warned her about this. That Ban was seven feet of snark and muscle and _cuddles_.

It was hard to feel elated over sharing a bed with her crush when said man was _literally crushing her_.


	5. A Stolen Kiss (Baricho)

**I don't get a whole lot of variety with pairing requests for this series, as you can see.**

* * *

 _ **Title: A Stolen Kiss**  
_

 ** _Pairing: Ban x Jericho_**

 ** _Requester: anonymous_**

 _ **Prompt**_ : ** _Angry Kiss_**

* * *

"You idiot!" Jericho snapped at the Fox Sin. "What, did getting your brains blown out so many times scramble them or something?! You're so fucking clueless!"

Ban yawned in response. Jericho being angry was nothing new as far as he was concerned. It was best to just wait her out. Eventually, she'd either get tired or lose her voice entirely. "Really, I don't get why you're so upset," he muttered, sticking a finger in his ear. Her voice was enough to split logs sometimes. "I'm immortal; it's not as if I can't bounce back from whatever."

"This is why you're an idiot!" With that, she grabbed the front of his crimson jacket, and yanked his head down to her level.

She moved her lips against his, her face flushed crimson and her eyes shut tightly. The kiss screamed of her naivety, and Ban made no move to further it. It was somewhat novel having something of his stolen for once.

Then Jericho released him. "Just because you don't care, doesn't mean others don't!" she hissed. Abruptly, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

Ban shrugged and followed after her.

Wouldn't do to let the naive little knight wander on her own in this type of town.


End file.
